Tea Time Master Axel
by Fruits0Basket
Summary: Standing there in front of Axel's door, the blonde nervously pulls at the hem of his outfit. Wishing, praying that the redhead wouldn't be there...Why in Kingdom Hearts did he gamble against Luxard again? Rated M to be safe


_Lester-dragon: Hi! I don't have much to say this time. X3 Except Axel and Demyx are soooo cute! Fire and Water totally balance each other out. X3 Anyway…_

**Tea Time Master Axel**

Demyx wasn't the stupidest, nor was he the smartest but he didn't always make the smartest choices and probably never thought everything through before he acted. That was probably the reason that got him in the situation he was currently in and he hated himself. He held the metal tray with unsteady hands as he treaded to the redhead's room, ignoring the comments and noises a few of the other organization members were making. His pace slowed, dreading what may be waiting for him and he stopped in front of the door. The number VIII stared back at him as he steadied his nerves, pulling at the hem of his outfit. Why in Kingdom Hearts had he bet against Luxard? With an irritated sigh towards himself, he raised a hand to knock on the door then waited, hoping that maybe by some small chance that the pyro wouldn't be there. Demyx's heart nearly stopped as the doorknob turned and the door slowly opened. He nearly fainted at the sight before him: A shirtless Axel with only a pair of boxers on.

"Hello?" Axel grumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes then blinked, twice, before his brain could clearly resister that Demyx was standing at his door…in a maid's outfit; a very _short_ maid's outfit. The gears in his brain started turning and a large, unmistakable grin started to grace his features.

"W-w-would m-master Axel care for some t-tea?" Demyx stammered out as he tore his gaze from Axel's chest and looked at the tray he held. The contents settled neatly on top were a teapot, cups, a bowl full of sugar cubes, creamer and a spoon. He felt like he could just die at that moment, he sounded so stupid! Sure he had a crush on the older nobody but Axel was like, his best friend. A hand wrapped around his wrist as he was pulled in and a yelp of surprise left his lips, dropping the tray with a loud crash as the door was closed behind him. He opened his eyes to find himself pinned to the back of the door and his wrist being held over his head by the redhead.

"Demy," Axel purred as he lightly kissed Demyx's head then lowered his head until their noses brushed against each other, "You shouldn't wear something so…short." And before Demyx could say a word, Axel pressed his lips against Demyx's in a bruising kiss. Taking by surprise, Demyx squeaked a gasp and Axel's tongue pushed roughly through the slightly parted lips, causing the blonde to moan as the wet muscle brushed against his own. The pyro removed his hands from Demyx's wrist, slowly trailing down the younger nobody's sides, receiving soft moans and mewls, until they stopped at his waist. The blonde wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, driving to be closer. The pyro smirked as he broke from the kiss but didn't rest as he moved to Demyx's neck; kissing, licking, biting, sucking, and nuzzling. The young blonde was the more vocal of the two as he moaned, purred, mewled and gasped.

"A-axel." Demyx gasped as he felt the redhead's hands work their way up his back and slowly pull down the zipper of the outfit then let it fall to the ground at their feet, leaving the blonde bare, except for the bubble printed boxers. A little too caught up in the moment, the young nobody didn't even realize the pyro moved them to his bed, pushing his weight onto the blonde. With a questioning look, Demyx blinked up at Axel, eyes half lidded and breathing heavily, causing the older nobody to smirk. He lowered his head to kiss the blonde before moving down, leaving kisses and love bites on his chest while his fingers circled Demyx's nipples in a steady rhythm.

:::-:::

"Has anyone seen Demyx?" Xemnas asked as he walked into the common room, several members turned their heads, "I have a mission for him." Luxard cleared his throat as he went back to look at his cards, Xigbar sniggered uncontrollably, and Zexion had a soft flush on his cheeks as he concentrated on his book. The superior raised an eyebrow at the three before loudly clearing his throat, "I asked, has anyone seen Demyx?" Xigbar looked at the other two before sighing then standing up.

"I think I last saw him going towards Axel's room." He said, almost unable to keep a straight face, "He said something about needing to talk to him." Of course, he left out the 'he dressed like a maid because he lost a bet to Luxard and Axel is probably grinding him into the bed' part and he couldn't help but let out a roar of laughter, sending strange looks his way. He finally collapsed onto the couch, his laughter died to a snicker as he watched the superior leave the room. "Think they'll get into trouble?" He asked as he looked at Luxard and Zexion, "Will we get into trouble?"

"I certainly hope we don't." Luxard said as he flipped the cards over, "But, I can bet you, Xemnas is going to be in quite a shock when he sees them." He relaxed back into his chair then looked at Zexion.

"Oh no, I am not with you guys on this." The blue haired teen growled as he buried his nose deeper into the book he was currently trying to concentrate on, "I had no part in the little 'plan' you two came up with and I certainly don't care if they or _you two _get into trouble." He was silent for a moment then set the book down, "Exactly how short did you make the outfit?" The two older males grinned.

:::-:::

"Demyx, I have a mission…" Xemnas trailed off as he saw Axel and Demyx lying on the pyro's bed. Still wearing their boxers, Axel's arms laced around the blonde protectively as Demyx pressed very closely to the redhead's chest, slumbering peacefully. The older male sighed as he turned, closing the door behind him and walked down the hall toward his own room. 'I don't even want to know.' He thought as he closed his eyes, distinctively remember spotting an outfit made for a female at his feet and wondering how in Kingdom Hearts it even got there.

_::-End-::_

_Lester-dragon: I am rather pleased with how this came out, of course, it isn't as long as my other fictions. But I like it! :3 Please tell me what you think._

_Demyx: -blushes-_

_Axel: Review, got it memorized?_


End file.
